Malentendido
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: ¿Cómo un peine, puede dejar MUCHOS malentendidos? ¡Pues claro, si es el cepillo de Lavender!  El trio de oro, Ginny, Lavender y Parvati, son testigos de aquello. Momento perdido del sexto año.  Sí, una variante de Crack-Fic... O eso creo.


Sólo un chico estaba en la sala común aquella mañana, era muy temprano pero no podía dormir en su habitación y aunque los rayos del sol ya habían tocado al castillo, nadie parecía querer levantarse temprano aquel día domingo.

—Hey, hola Harry… ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? —Preguntó alegremente una chica desde las escaleras de las habitaciones.

Harry se dio vuelta bruscamente mientras con el brazo se limpiaba un hilo de saliva que había caído sin que se diera cuenta, mientras dormitaba sobre un sillón. La muchacha rió al verlo limpiarse.

—Buenos días, Hermione, sólo no pude dormir con los ronquidos de Ron… ¿Qué haces aquí tú?

—Pues la verdad Lavender ha armado un lío terrible porque no encontraba su peine favorito… —Contestó mientras cerraba los ojos como si quisiera olvidarlo.

Harry asintió torpemente mientras le indicaba un asiento a su derecha. Una vez sentada y acomodaba, Hermione siguió hablando.

—¡Y tubo el descaro de llamarme ladrona! —Exclamó airada —Como si yo quisiera tener un… ¡Un pedazo de plástico lleno de sus pelos!

—Te creo, Hermione —Rió Harry.

—Bueno, quizás así Weasley se fijaría en mí —Murmuró amarga y débilmente la castaña.

Pero Harry Potter no le prestaba atención, se había quedado mirando a Ginny bajar por las escaleras en un pijama de ositos y con el pelo despeinado, y aunque el traje era holgado y no era para nada descarado, se veía muy adorable.

—¡Hermione, que me has dejado con Lavender y su drama del peine robad…! ¡Harry! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? —Preguntó alarmada.

—La sala común es para hombres y mujeres, Ginevra —Dijo amargamente la otra chica.

Harry y Ginny le miraron extrañados.

—¿Qué pasa, Hermione? Estabas de muy buen humor hace unos minutos —Harry definitivamente no entendía nada.

Pero Ginny soltó un bufido bastante audible y se fue escaleras arriba refunfuñando algo parecido a "No es mi culpa". Hermione también se levantó del asiento y anunció a su amigo.

—Yo también me largo, no sea que a Lavender se le ocurra usar mis cosas para no retrasarse en su cita de hoy con Won-Won.

Luego giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a subir a zancadas. Harry quedó solo en la sala común por unos minutos, hasta que de las escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos, se escucharon unos fuertes pisotones. Ron bajaba las escaleras aún en pijama.

—Buenos días, Harry… ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? —Preguntó divertido.

—Algo sobre un peine, no entendí mucho —Bufó —Y oye… ¿tú no tenias una cita con Lav…?

Mientras Ron le miraba desconcertado unos segundos, cuatro pares de pies se escuchaban desde el otro lado de la sala común.

—¡Nosotras no escondimos tu peine! ¡No me tomaría la molestia de hacerlo para "arruinar tu cita"! —Gritaba Ginny.

Hermione dio un resoplido mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volvía a su habitación, no sin antes fulminar a Ron con la mirada.

—¡Parvati, mira a Won-Won! —Exclamó horrorizada Lavender.

Pero Parvati sólo rodó los ojos y salió de la sala común mientras Lavender se acercaba a Ron.

—¿Por qué no te has vestido? ¡No te importa nuestra relación! —Comenzó a sollozar — ¡Eres un insensible Ronald Weasley!

Los dos amigos intercambiaron miradas aturdidas al ver que Lavender corría fuera de la sala común con el cabello totalmente desordenado.

—Al menos tú sabes más que yo —Alzó los hombros el pelirrojo— No me mires así, creo que se menos que tú…

—De acuerdo, sólo era una pelea por un peine, nada más. ¡Son unas melodramáticas, como si no existieran mas peines en el mundo! —Dijo Harry.

Ron asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. De nuevo, Hermione bajó de los dormitorios y se acercó a Ginny, que esperaba junto al fuego mientras escuchaba a su hermano y su amigo. Ambas pasaron rápidamente y sin dirigirles una mirada a los chicos al salir de la sala común.

—Sólo un peine… ¡Si supieran el lío que hay detrás! —Murmuró Ginny.

—¡La pelea fue por el peine, Ginevra! —Se apresuró a decir Hermione.

—Sí, claro —Rodó los ojos la pelirroja.

Dentro, Harry y Ron al escuchar la conversación de las chicas se prometieron comprar, en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, un peine para cada.

Para evitar malentendidos, aunque no supieran que ellos fueron los que no entendieron.


End file.
